life_is_strangefandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Max Caulfield/Galeria
As seguintes imagens são da personagem Max Caulfield. Arte Conceitual MaxFashionableConcept.jpg|Arte feita por Edouard Caplain MaxNormalRachelConcept.jpg|Arte feita por Edouard Caplain MaxSleepwearConcept.jpg|Arte feita por Edouard Caplain Episódio Um - "Chrysalis" life.png|Max olhando o tornado Lifeisstrangefarolmax.jpg|Max em sua visão no Farol Jefferson Sala.jpg|Max acordada na aula de Jefferson. Kate_Marsh_Choices.png|Max com a Kate na aula. Tumblr nj252vX19i1tebye6o2 1280.jpg|Max falando com a Kate. LifeIsStrange-1-31-2015-5-10-11-PM.Still001.jpg|Max olhando pelo corredor life_is_strange_dev_diary_screengrab.jpg|Max caminhando pelo corredor. vlcsnap-2016-09-02-15h56m38s262.png|Max olhando o seu armário. life-is-strange.png|Max no banheiro. vlcsnap-2016-09-02-15h59m48s984.png|Max se olhando no espelho do banheiro vlcsnap-2016-09-02-16h00m35s700.png|Max olhando para a sua selfie. vlcsnap-2016-09-02-16h03m20s551.png|Max tirando foto da borboleta vlcsnap-2016-09-02-16h06m14s541.png|Max se escondendo no canto do banheiro. 20180720020406 1.jpg|Nathan e Chloe discutindo. vlcsnap-2016-09-02-16h07m52s501.png|Max rebobinando pela primeira vez. Screenshot-3-980x551.jpg|Max voltando no tempo na aula. vlcsnap-2016-09-02-16h09m48s579.png|A máquina humana do tempo. vlcsnap-2016-09-02-16h23m39s765.png|Max conhecendo David pela primeira vez. vlcsnap-2016-09-02-16h25m37s752.png|Mxa falando com o Diretor Wells maxresdefault (19).jpg|Max caminhando pela Academia Blackwell vlcsnap-2016-09-02-18h37m57s997.png|Max falando com a Sra. Grant vlcsnap-2016-09-02-18h39m27s405.png|Max sorrindo maxresdefault (20).jpg|Max falando com o Daniel Trevor4.jpg|Max olhando Trevor LifeIsStrange 13.jpg|Max olhando a dor de Trevor. life-strange-rewind.jpg|Max rebobinando para se vingar. maxresdefault (21).jpg|Max olhando para a Victoria tumblr_nj0o0k03yd1tebye6o1_1280.jpg|Max falando com a Kate Life-is-Strange-Shot--(5).jpg|Max com Samuel 2793479-my+great+game+-+my+great+capture+-+2015-01-22+11-21-1477.jpg|Max falando com a Victoria vlcsnap-2016-09-02-18h51m39s864.png|Max falando com a Victoria e suas lacaias. maxresdefault (24).jpg|Max tocando violão. maxresdefault (22).jpg|Max com a Juliet Life-Is-Strange™_20150203200106.jpg|Max falando com Dana 2015-02-04_00007.jpg|Max nos dormitórios. vlcsnap-2016-09-02-19h08m54s634.png|Max na sua mesa. vlcsnap-2016-09-02-19h13m27s883.png|Max deitada na sua cama em seu quarto vlcsnap-2016-09-02-19h13m51s959.png|Max deitada na sua cama² vlcsnap-2016-09-02-19h21m44s122.png|Max com sua câmera original. maxresdefault (23).jpg|Max falando com Alyssa vlcsnap-2016-09-02-18h48m49s467.png|Max falando com Alyssa² vlcsnap-2016-09-02-19h50m54s072.png|Max no estacionamento da Blackwell vlcsnap-2016-09-02-19h52m48s559.png|Max com Warren Test-LifeIsStrange-Ep1-Chrysalis-MaxWarren.jpg|Max com o Warren² LifeIsStrange-DavidWillRememberThis.png|Max defendendo Kate maxresdefault (25).jpg|Nathan mexendo com a Max life_is_strange-2701848.jpg|Max interrompendo Nathan Chloeemaxnocarro.jpg|Chloe com a Max life is strange review screen.jpg|Max com a Chloe no quarto de Chloe. i12lZWCDdW9Jx.jpg|Max no Quarto da Chloe Chloeemaxnoquarto.jpg|Max falando com a Chloe sobre a Rachel 013.png|Max procurando as ferramentas na casa da Chloe Chloe3.jpg|Max com a Chloe em seu quarto. vlcsnap-2016-09-02-20h31m10s274.png|Max no balanço. vlcsnap-2016-09-02-20h31m41s277.png|Max no balanço² vlcsnap-2016-09-02-20h34m11s295.png|Max no sofá da casa da Chloe. Max with new camera.jpg|Max com sua nova camera Life-is-Strange-Shot--(11).jpg|Max tirando uma foto de Chloe. Life-Is-Strange-Chloe-Dancing.jpg|Max olhando para Chloe maxresdefault (26).jpg|Max dançando com a Chloe maxdancing.png|Max dançando com a Chloe² Life-Is-Strange-MaxChloe-David.jpg|David com a Max e Chloe vlcsnap-2016-09-02-20h52m55s256.png|Max e Chloe após confrontar David. life-is-strange-chloe-pointing-gun-at-max.jpg|Chloe mirando com sua arma para Max. vlcsnap-2016-09-02-20h56m09s932.png|Max a caminho do farol. vlcsnap-2016-09-02-20h57m17s431.png|Max no penhasco do farol. vlcsnap-2016-09-02-21h01m08s507.png|Max falando com a Chloe no banco. vlcsnap-2016-09-02-21h04m12s730.png|Max falando com a Chloe no banco² vlcsnap-2016-09-02-21h06m37s865.png|Max e Chloe olhando o pôr do sol. life-is-strange-11-1920x1067.jpg|Segunda visão da Max. 2016-02-20_00026.jpg|Segunda visão da Max² vlcsnap-2016-09-02-21h10m44s500.png|Max pedindo para Chloe acreditar nela. Life-Is-Strange™_20150206235741.jpg|Max falando para Chloe sobre os seus poderes Episódio Dois - "Out of Time" vlcsnap-2016-09-03-08h48m43s654.png|Max dormindo vlcsnap-2016-09-03-08h49m01s746.png|Max acordando vlcsnap-2016-09-03-08h55m38s493.png|Max tocando violão de manhã vlcsnap-2016-09-03-09h00m03s813.png|Max tirando uma selfie vlcsnap-2016-09-03-09h02m57s988.png|Max falando com Kate nos chuveiros vlcsnap-2016-09-03-09h52m54s214.png|Max nos dormitórios vlcsnap-2016-09-03-10h04m06s598.png|Max e Warren 2016-02-20 00048.jpg|Max conversando com o Warren 2016-02-20_00050.jpg|Max conversando com o Warren² vlcsnap-2016-09-03-10h07m04s906.png|Max observando pela janela do ônibus. vlcsnap-2016-09-03-10h27m10s777.png|Max falando com o cara vlcsnap-2016-09-03-10h29m27s335.png|Max falando com a mendiga 2016-02-20_00060.jpg|Max no Restaurante Two Whales Max1.jpg|Max falando com a Joyce vlcsnap-2016-09-03-11h07m47s609.png|Max esperando pelo café da manhã. Max2.jpg|Max observando pela janela. 2016-02-20_00065.jpg|Max demonstrando os seus poderes para Chloe. vlcsnap-2016-09-03-11h28m10s712.png|Max e Chloe vlcsnap-2016-09-03-11h29m48s305.png|Max e Chloe no ferro velho vlcsnap-2016-09-03-11h30m40s932.png|Chloe apontando a arma em Max. vlcsnap-2016-09-03-11h38m53s047.png|Max sentando na cadeira. vlcsnap-2016-09-03-11h45m18s622.png|Max fotografando um cervo vlcsnap-2016-09-03-11h47m25s199.png|Max alcançando a garrafa vlcsnap-2016-09-03-11h48m43s756.png|Max pegando a garrafa maxandchloe2.jpg|Max e Chloe sentadas no câpo de um carro abandonado. vlcsnap-2016-09-03-12h00m46s601.png|Max se recuperando vlcsnap-2016-09-03-12h02m30s581.png|Max segurando a arma vlcsnap-2016-09-03-12h03m09s288.png|Max com medo de Frank vlcsnap-2016-09-03-12h03m54s608.png|Max mirando a arma para Frank vlcsnap-2016-09-03-12h06m59s401.png|Max culpada vlcsnap-2016-09-03-12h09m21s562.png|Max sendo ameaçada por Frank vlcsnap-2016-09-03-12h11m54s102.png|Max e Chloe nos trilhos. vlcsnap-2016-09-03-12h12m51s520.png|Max e Chloe nos trilhos² vlcsnap-2016-09-03-12h20m19s537.png|Max tentando tirar uma foto vlcsnap-2016-09-03-12h23m46s564.png|Max com a Chloe vlcsnap-2016-09-03-12h24m45s578.png|Max e Chloe no carro de Chloe. vlcsnap-2016-09-03-12h26m42s546.png|Max acenando um tchau para Chloe. vlcsnap-2016-09-03-12h29m54s113.png|Max falando com David. vlcsnap-2016-09-03-12h35m10s898.png|Max olhando no aquário do Laboratório de Ciências vlcsnap-2016-09-03-12h50m00s419.png|Max depois de conseguir congelar o tempo. vlcsnap-2016-09-03-12h51m52s617.png|Max no telhado vlcsnap-2016-09-03-12h54m38s048.png|Max na sala do diretor Episódio Três - "Chaos Theory" Max_Academy_Record.jpg|Fichário da Academia Blackwell de Max Caulfield (Em bom estado e salvou Kate) Max_Academy_Record2.jpg|Fichário da Academia Blackwell de Max Caulfield (Em bom estado mas falhou em salvar Kate vlcsnap-2016-09-10-14h31m21s614.png|Max dormindo na mesa do computador vlcsnap-2016-09-04-13h55m33s090.png|Max tirando uma foto do esquilo vlcsnap-2016-09-04-13h57m04s168.png|Max falando com o diretor Wells vlcsnap-2016-09-04-14h00m04s975.png|Max encontrando Chloe vlcsnap-2016-09-04-14h02m53s736.png|Max se escondendo atrás do Outdoor vlcsnap-2016-09-04-14h04m12s932.png|Max espiando através do outdoor vlcsnap-2016-09-04-14h12m10s738.png|Max falando com o Warren vlcsnap-2016-09-04-14h51m21s202.png|Max e Chloe investigando o computador de Wells vlcsnap-2016-09-04-14h52m24s157.png|Max e Chloe investigando o computador de Wells vlcsnap-2016-09-04-15h23m07s995.png|Max olhando para Chloe vlcsnap-2016-09-04-15h24m13s442.png|Max com a Chloe na piscina vlcsnap-2016-09-04-15h24m47s566.png|Max na piscina vlcsnap-2016-09-04-15h25m40s065.png|Max conversando com Chloe vlcsnap-2016-09-04-15h27m59s920.png|Max sorrindo vlcsnap-2016-09-04-15h29m10s765.png|Max com medo vlcsnap-2016-09-04-15h35m44s526.png|Max tirando uma selfie com Chloe na manhã. 2016-02-21 00008.jpg|Max acordando 2016-02-21_00041.jpg|Falando com Chloe vlcsnap-2016-09-04-15h48m43s607.png|Max confusa com o desafio da Chloe vlcsnap-2016-09-04-15h52m34s000.png|Max com roupas da Rachel vlcsnap-2016-09-04-15h53m02s539.png|Max com roupas da Rachel² Max-Caulfield.png|Um zoom na Max com as roupas da Rachel. vlcsnap-2016-09-04-15h59m13s099.png|Max no balanço 2016-02-18_00014.jpg|Max falando com a Joyce vlcsnap-2016-09-04-16h02m19s390.png|Max falando com a Joyce² vlcsnap-2016-09-04-16h05m44s324.png|Max esperando o café da manhã vlcsnap-2016-09-04-16h06m33s365.png|Max tomando café da manhã. vlcsnap-2016-09-04-16h11m08s561.png|Max investigando o notebook de David vlcsnap-2016-09-04-16h20m42s730.png|Max argumentando com David 2016-02-21_00019.jpg|Max do lado de fora do restaurante vlcsnap-2016-09-04-17h39m01s254.png|Max dentro do Restaurante Two Whales vlcsnap-2016-09-04-17h41m59s943.png|Max rindo de Frank vlcsnap-2016-09-04-17h57m22s475.png|Max no Trailer do Frank 2016-02-21 00025.jpg|Incidente de reboque vlcsnap-2016-09-04-18h00m01s021.png|Max procurando por pistas no trailer vlcsnap-2016-09-04-18h07m55s990.png|Max olhando uma foto dela com Chloe de cinco anos atrás. Realidade Alternativa vlcsnap-2016-09-04-18h10m10s982.png|Max adolescente (2008) MaxeChloe 2008 LIS.png|Max e Chloe adolescentes vlcsnap-2016-09-04-18h23m19s515.png|Max no ônibus vlcsnap-2016-09-04-18h23m38s740.png|Max observando pela janela do ônibus vlcsnap-2016-09-04-18h28m02s713.png|Max reencontrando William vlcsnap-2016-09-10-14h06m44s688.png|Max chocada ao ver o estado de Chloe Episódio Quatro - "Dark Room" Realidade Alternativa Maxstrip.jpg|Selfie da Max em viagem 2016-02-21_00038.jpg|Incidente da realidade alternativa vlcsnap-2016-09-05-09h49m13s268.png|Max com Chloe na beach vlcsnap-2016-09-05-09h50m29s119.png|Max com Chloe na praia². vlcsnap-2016-09-05-09h57m46s906.png|Max com Chloe em seu novo quarto vlcsnap-2016-09-05-09h58m14s836.png|Max olhando para Chloe vlcsnap-2016-09-05-09h58m41s169.png|Max assustada com a condição da Chloe. vlcsnap-2016-09-05-10h07m04s072.png|Max sorrindo vlcsnap-2016-09-05-10h12m03s408.png|Max e Chloe assistindo''Blade Runner'' juntas vlcsnap-2016-09-05-10h22m35s504.png|Max falando com William vlcsnap-2016-09-05-10h36m23s860.png|Max falando com Joyce vlcsnap-2016-09-05-10h40m20s600.png|Max entrando no antigo quarto da Chloe vlcsnap-2016-09-05-10h42m18s512.png|Max sentando no banco no antigo quarto da Chloe vlcsnap-2016-09-05-10h51m37s050.png|Max olhando juntamente com Chloe um álbum de fotos. vlcsnap-2016-09-05-10h58m33s337.png|Max adolescente chorando após deixar William ir. vlcsnap-2016-09-05-10h59m24s808.png|Max adolescente chorando. Realidade Original backtothefuture.png|Max voltando a realidade original. cloes room.jpg|Max no quarto da Chloe morninggrope.jpg| vlcsnap-2016-09-05-11h01m39s110.png|Max feliz por ver Chloe vlcsnap-2016-09-05-11h30m49s100.png|Max com Chloe no hospital vlcsnap-2016-09-05-11h32m13s958.png|Max feliz por ver Kate vlcsnap-2016-09-05-14h22m38s595.png|Max e Chloe falando com Sr. Jefferson vlcsnap-2016-09-05-14h23m59s780.png|Max no campus da Blackwell vlcsnap-2016-09-05-14h25m40s616.png|Max voando no drone de Brooke vlcsnap-2016-09-05-17h35m00s854.png|Max rebobinando na praia vlcsnap-2016-09-05-17h47m17s604.png|Max no celeiro Prescott vlcsnap-2016-09-05-17h54m45s182.png|Max na sala escura vlcsnap-2016-09-05-17h59m49s619.png|Max assustada após encontrar o corpo de Rachel. vlcsnap-2016-09-05-18h00m22s637.png|Max confortando Chloe vlcsnap-2016-09-05-18h10m19s136.png|Max na "festa do fim do mundo" vlcsnap-2016-09-05-18h13m02s719.png|Max depois de interromper a música vlcsnap-2016-09-05-18h39m56s994.png|Max na sessão VIP vlcsnap-2016-09-10-14h16m06s163.png|Max tirando foto com Warren vlcsnap-2016-09-05-18h50m07s028.png|Max olhando Chloe morrer. Episódio Cinco - "Polarized" vlcsnap-2016-09-07-15h45m31s720.png|Max acordando na sala escura vlcsnap-2016-09-07-15h50m38s729.png|Max sob a influência de drogas vlcsnap-2016-09-07-15h52m38s650.png|Max tentando se livrar vlcsnap-2016-09-07-15h56m04s570.png|Max falando com Jefferson vlcsnap-2016-09-07-16h03m08s521.png|Max aterrorizada com a intenção de Jefferson em mata-la. vlcsnap-2016-09-07-16h07m30s026.png|Zoom em Max. vlcsnap-2016-09-07-16h18m38s366.png|Max no avião vlcsnap-2016-09-07-16h20m40s544.png|Max olhando para o diretor Wells vlcsnap-2016-09-07-16h23m23s643.png|Max entrando na galeria Zeitgeist vlcsnap-2016-09-07-16h38m05s793.png|Max sentada no banco da galeria. vlcsnap-2016-09-07-16h41m14s897.png|Max olhando para sua foto vencedora do concurso. vlcsnap-2016-09-07-16h42m04s240.png|Max checando o seu telefone. vlcsnap-2016-09-07-16h42m33s155.png|Max conversando com Chloe no telefone. vlcsnap-2016-09-12-13h47m25s500.png|Max depois de focar na sua foto vencedora. vlcsnap-2016-09-07-16h47m13s016.png|Voltando a sala escura vlcsnap-2016-09-07-16h48m01s785.png|Max olhando para Jefferson vlcsnap-2016-09-10-11h16m32s023.png|Max sendo ameaçada por Jefferson vlcsnap-2016-09-07-17h06m57s280.png|Max falando com David vlcsnap-2016-09-07-17h12m57s262.png|Max dirigindo o carro de Jefferson 2016-02-21_00101.jpg|Max se abrigando da tempestade vlcsnap-2016-09-07-17h23m56s735.png|Max feliz por ver seus amigos em segurança. vlcsnap-2016-09-07-17h35m44s163.png|Max aconselhando Chloe a não ir na festa. vlcsnap-2016-09-07-17h37m40s327.png|Max chorando vlcsnap-2016-09-07-17h44m15s890.png|Max acordando após a sua viagem no tempo vlcsnap-2016-09-07-17h45m15s923.png|Max falando com Chloe vlcsnap-2016-09-07-17h47m45s878.png|Chloe segurando Max após ela desmaiar. Pesadelo vlcsnap-2016-09-07-17h48m59s598.png|Max sozinha na classe vlcsnap-2016-09-07-17h53m43s097.png|Max falando com Jefferson vlcsnap-2016-09-07-18h19m20s965.png|Momento de descanso 2016-02-21_00122.jpg|Na sequência do pesadelo, "A outra Max". Pós-pesadelo Vlcsnap-2016-09-07-18h50m52s222.png|Zoom em Max vlcsnap-2016-09-07-18h49m04s642.png|Max de frente a sua maior escolha. 2016-02-21_00133.jpg|O sacrifício da Arcadia Bay 2016-02-21_00139.jpg|Max depois do incidente em Arcadia Bay vlcsnap-2016-09-07-18h54m48s589.png|Max feliz por estar com Chloe vlcsnap-2016-09-10-16h30m49s319.png|Max chorando após deixar Chloe morrer pela segunda vez vlcsnap-2016-09-10-16h32m10s643.png|Max acordando após cinco dias vlcsnap-2016-09-10-16h32m27s726.png|Max no farol vlcsnap-2016-09-10-16h32m59s376.png|Max entre os participantes do funeral de Chloe vlcsnap-2016-09-10-16h33m13s315.png|Max chorando vlcsnap-2016-09-10-16h33m31s463.png|Max se confortou quando viu a borboleta pousar no caixão de Chloe Referências #Créditos aos usuários Ladosha2, AndreaLover, Echo98h e outros pelas capturas de tela. en: Maxine Caulfield/Gallery ru:Макс Колфилд/Галерея Categoria:Galeria de Personagens Categoria:Life is Strange